


Мелочи

by hehearse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All Humans, Angst, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/pseuds/hehearse
Summary: Он ждал, когда отпустит.Не отпускало.





	Мелочи

Дэниелу было хуево, но это новостью не было. Коннору тоже было хуево. Да и Гэвину, пожалуй, было не лучше. И если Дэниел мучался открыто, саркастически озвучивая все способы прекращения этой пытки, а Гэвин хмуро поддакивал, сминая в руках пустую пачку из-под сигарет, то Коннор кривился, сжимая челюсти.

Он ждал, когда отпустит.

Не отпускало.

Возможно, в поведении Гэвина и Дэниела было больше смысла - по крайней мере, они выговаривались. Выпускали пар. Говорили об этом - издевались над собственной слабостью, но...

Коннору это казалось лучшим вариантом.

Жаль, что он так не умел.

Он жрал себя изнутри, старательно выкорчевывая все, что отзывалось на шутки Гэвина и Дэниела.

Они смотрели на него искоса, встревоженно, касались, проходя мимо.  
Брали за руки, целовали в виски.

Обнимали, втягивая на кровать.

Коннор старательно выкорчевывал все, что мешало ему мыслить здраво. Выходило... неплохо. Но все казалось игрушечным.

Дэниел начал плакать - когда ему казалось, что Гэвин и Коннор спят. Гэвин и вправду спал.

Коннор смотрел в потолок. Выскребал что-то темное и липкое откуда-то из горла, широко открытыми глазами пялясь в никуда. С каждым разом становилось легче.

Гэвин начал замечать постоянно опухшие глаза Дэниела. Коннор начал замечать его сгрызенные до мяса ногти, прокушенные губы.

Они пытались поговорить. У Гэвина плохо вышло - он сорвался на крик, Дэниел начал кричать в ответ. Коннору только и оставалось, что смотреть в пространство между ними, и ждать, когда они накричатся. Не было желания участвовать. Это же бесполезно, эти крики ни к чему не приведут.

Это все мелочи.

Гэвин не хотел сдаваться.

Сколько бы он не шутил о смерти, стоило о ней заговорить всерьез, как он начинал практически вибрировать от переполняющей его нервной энергии. Он начинал зло шутить, на грани издевки. Это утомляло, но он был прав - Коннор считал, во сколько обойдутся похороны, чем это грозит семье как морально, так и материально. Ответственность перевешивала каждый раз, и он упрямо твердил "все в порядке, вы справитесь".

Потом он смотрел в потолок и кусал губы.

Старательно забивал последние живые ошметки чего-то грязного, мерзкого, давящего.

У него хорошо получалось.

Но он начал уставать.

И это было заметно.

Гэвин и Дэниел это заметили?

Они быстро прекратили касаться его мимоходом, по-домашнему.

Дэниел нервно поджимал губы, глядя на него, когда думал, что он не видит.

Гэвин щерился, как собака, отшатываясь.

Коннор мог бы начать переживать.

Но он старательно выдирал с корнем все, что вилось удушливым комом где-то под челюстью, сжимал зубы и выдыхал. Мелочи.

Выходило все проще.

Потом стало совсем легко.

Да, где-то внутри что-то слабо, придушенно ныло, но стало легко и просто, и Коннор был готов закрыть на это глаза. это мелочи. Такие мелочи его не волнуют.

Он сжимал их пальцы в своих, закрывал окна на ночь, запирал дверь перед уходом.

Убирал в ящики ножи и выключал газ.

Целую неделю он потратил на поиск хорошего психолога - расспрашивал знакомых, осторожно интересовался у Саймона, узнавал на форумах. Он собрал деньги. Отвел их на прием.

Встретил их обоих в коридоре - в разные дни, но с одинаковой улыбкой.  
Они выглядели по-кукольному искренними и яркими - эмоциональными, плачущими, открытыми.

Обнимающими кого-то.

Коннор смыкал руки на автомате, по привычке, с глухим любопытством слушая их приглушенные голоса, а потом они ехали домой.

Неделю за неделей.

Все становилось проще.

Все становилось кукольнее.

Иногда Коннор обнаруживал себя ночью на кухне, в обнимку с чем-то - "мы это тебе купили по скидке", "ты же такое любишь, да?", "мелочь, но приятно, так ведь?" - просто пялящимся в стену. То самое что-то, что он так старательно выкорчевывал, гнило, давило на ребра. Коннор пил холодную воду и возвращался в кровать, стараясь не задеть холодными ногами никого.

Гэвин и Дэниел выглядят лучше. Коннор рад - радоваться в таких ситуациях правильно.

Они смеются по ночам, лежа по обе стороны от него - глухо, как через вату, кукольные руки на кукольно-смешной груди.

Коннор будто играет в куклы.

Постоянно.

Но у него хорошо получается.

У Дэниела последний прием - Гэвин заедет за ним с работы. У Коннора выходной. Коннор приедет из дома.

Дэниел выглядит хорошо. Гэвин счастлив - это слышно в том, как он шутит. Коннор тоже улыбается, сжимает его в объятиях и шепчет мягкое "ты молодец".

Сам Коннор выглядит плохо. Гэвин и Дэниел это не замечают?

Мелочи. Коннор выкорчевывает что-то мерзкое прямо из ребер.

На следующий день Коннор выглядит плохо. Он выскребает что-то - тревогу? - но ком в горле не проходит.

На следующий день Коннор выглядит плохо. Он кусает губы и запивает мерзость в горле холодной водой.

На следующий день Коннор выглядит плохо. Он думает, глядя на чужие кукольные руки в зеркале.

На следующий день Коннор выглядит плохо. Он улыбается своему до смешного нереалистичному, скомканному отражению.

На следующий день Коннор выглядит плохо. Дэниел рыдает в трубку, вызывая скорую. Гэвин цепляется за его плечи.

На следующий день К-

 


End file.
